


Ashes To Ashes

by monkiainen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Revelations, Sexual Content, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: The Doctor doesn't understand why Earth people are so hang up on gender, of all things. Then again, it's her first time with this supposed gender, so surprises will surely come along. With old and older friends, no less.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Missy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Public Call - Doctor Who fic exchange 2020





	Ashes To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



It was exciting to have a new body, a new face, a new _everything_. Frankly speaking, the old her _(him)_ had been a grumpy old man, angry and bitter and pessimistic. But this new her was so bubbly and funny and better in everything.

Like, woah, how come this was the first time she was a woman in all these centuries? Definitely should have tried it out sooner. Except, you know, some people seemed to treat her differently just because she was a woman. Or at least appeared to be one. What was wrong with the 21st century Earth? She was more than capable of taking care of herself and every else in her vicinity thank you very much.

Earth people and their backdated conceptions about gender and equality.

The Doctor wasn't going to let the small-minded individuals drag her down, no. She was just going to show them that being a woman did not make you anything less than a man. They were meant to be equal in every way.

Of course, because the Doctor was… well, the Doctor, she soon found herself in a situation she hadn't expected.

Meeting Jack again after so many years was delightful, if bittersweet. Jack had lost so much, too much, his heart broken in million pieces. He was a shadow of his former self, and not at all the carefree con artist the Doctor remembered him. It broke the Doctor's heart to see her old friend so bereft of joy, of spark.

The Doctor did what she always did – she took Jack aboard, introduced him to her new family, and hoped that time would heal the wounds. It sort of did, for a while, but Jack wasn't still the man she remembered him to be.

It took a meeting of another old friend to get Jack to react in any way. Apparently Jack and Missy had crossed paths before, but neither of them was willing to talk about it. Then again, Jack was more Jack than the Doctor had seen him be the whole time he had been aboard TARDIS so it should count as a win. Right?

All the confusions cleared without anyone killing each other it was time to move on. Except for some reason the Doctor now had both Jack and Missy aboard, and neither was willing to leave her alone with the other. Seriously? She was more than capable of taking care of herself.

There was tension, of course there was – it was not like Jack could simply forget The Year That Never Was, even if Missy didn't wear that face anymore. The Doctor couldn't put a finger to the exact point when things started to change between her two oldest friends _(because that's what Jack and Missy were to her, even if Missy was a bit handful sometimes)._

It was probably around the same time they were running around in Vyga 3, trying to stop a huge population of weretarantulas to eat the whole population. And since when did Missy had actually cared about what happened to other people? It was as if… no, it couldn't be. Missy wasn't the same person she had been when they both had been children. Too much time had passed and too many innocent lives had been lost. There was just too much madness in Missy for the Doctor to feel completely at ease with the other Time Lord.

Frankly speaking, the Doctor wasn't so at ease with Jack she liked to pretend. She knew it wasn't Jack's fault, it never had been, but the immortal's existence as a fixed point in time was sometimes a bit too much for her. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch no matter how hard she tried.

Well. That was one big lie.

The Doctor had always been overtly curious about anything and everything, and she had always experimented with her new regenerations to get a general feel of them. But this new one… it was so different from all the other times she didn't know where to start from. Well, okay she did. The Doctor had no problem to admit that Jack was a good-looking human, and Jack flirted with anything that resembled a human in some way. And Jack was _familiar_ and he would probably be understanding if the Doctor wasn't quite sure how all the mechanics worked with this new body of hers. But it would change things between them, and the Doctor wasn't sure she wanted it to happen. It was completely different to flirt shamelessly with your friend than actually do any of those things they had jokingly talked about.

It was frustrating, that what it bloody was!

And of course Missy noticed it, because why wouldn't she? Sometimes it was annoying to have your old friend travelling with you when you were trying to figure out important things about yourself and your other friend. Like, what kind of things the Doctor liked now? What were her sweet spots? Would she like the same things she had in the past?

It wasn't that annoying after all to have Missy aboard, because she had been experimenting with her new body a lot. Quite a lot, actually. And Missy wasn't afraid to show the Doctor what on Gallifrey she was talking about. That was… quite pleasant, truth to be told. Different than before, but good. No, great.

And if one night they persuaded Jack to join them, well, it made things even greater. At first, the Doctor had been content just to watch Missy and Jack – they were like oil and water. There should have been an explosion of some kind, and yet it never came, even if the air was charged with sexual tension. Missy didn't let Jack easy, of course she didn't, fighting for domination with Jack. It was angry and brutal and fast, and they both seemed to enjoy it in the end.

Jack then turned his sole attention to the Doctor, and later she wished she had accepted Jack's advances way sooner. Like, about four regenerations ago. It was pointless to wallow in the past, though, when the present was way more pleasant. Jack really did know what he was doing.

Things were… different, but not in a bad way. Who knew what was going to happen in the future? The unspoken agreement between the two Time Ladies and an immortal conman was that they were going to enjoy their time together as long as possible.

If it was going to be centuries, even better.


End file.
